<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A fire in my heart by Jay_1031</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26436550">A fire in my heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_1031/pseuds/Jay_1031'>Jay_1031</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blitzstone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:35:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26436550</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_1031/pseuds/Jay_1031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>How had the fire started? Blitzen has no idea and he wishes he had realised what was going on sooner than he did.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A fire in my heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first fic so please don't go to hard on me in the comments. I have always wanted to start writing and saw this place as an opportunity. </p><p>Anyways. This is a blitzstone fic cause i just love the chemistry between these two. It takes place after all of the MCGA books. Thank you for reading and i hope you like it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His vision was already hazy and it was becoming hard to breathe. Blitzen got as low as he could to the floor of his shop as the fire raged around him. Blitz tried to stay as calm as he could but he couldn't help the thoughts racing through his mind as he neared his death. </p><p>How did the fire start, was he going to make it out, how painful was his death going to be? Where was Hearth.</p><p>Blitzens train of thought became more and more dim with every word, and before finally closing his eyes, he confessed his love for the elf, knowing that he would never know how much he really meant to the dwarf.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chaper two coming soon. I will try to make it longer than this 1st one so please be patient. And thank you again for reading. Please leave a comment telling me what you think and what you would like to see happen. :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>